<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Babybones and the Gang by Fiddlethecat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380241">Babybones and the Gang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlethecat/pseuds/Fiddlethecat'>Fiddlethecat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Babies, Babybones (Undertale), Fatherly Nighmare, Nightmare's Gang - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22380241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddlethecat/pseuds/Fiddlethecat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by SkylerSkyhigh and xXUndertale_loverXx.  What happens when Nightmare's gang finds a de-aged Ink and Dream and decide to raise them?  Shenanigans, of course. Follows the character personalities from the Nightmare's Gang series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>158</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Decision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tereox_X/gifts">Tereox_X</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/gifts">SkylerSkyhigh</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by chapter 60 of Ask/Dare the Gang by  SkylerSkyhigh and xXUndertale_loverXx.  This is going to be filled with oneshots mostly; may also jump around with the times, one chapter may have Dream and Ink at  6, the next may have them at 2.  Comments and suggestions are welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare sighed as he looked down at his two charges.  It had been a week since Ink had dropped his potion, turning both himself and Dream into babybones.  By the way they acted, Nightmare guessed they were roughly 9 months, as both could crawl and babble.  He was currently sitting in his study, both of them playing and crawling on the floor under his watchful eye.  </p>
<p>Suddenly, Error walked into the study, looking worried.  "Nightmare, you won't believe this-a new au formed."</p>
<p>Nightmare blinked. "How is that even possible?  Doesn't Ink create them?"</p>
<p>"I have no idea, it isn't possible for Ink to have created anything, not with the bracelet I made from my strings," Error and Nightmare glanced down at Ink, who currently had a foot in his mouth.  Error's bracelet was still on his wrist, and on noticing the two's attention, Ink let out a confused and muffled, "buh?"</p>
<p>Nightmare looked back up at Error.  "Perhaps Ink is not the only creative force in the universe, or perhaps he plays a different role that speeds up creation of new aus.  Whatever happens, at least creation is at a much slower and manageable pace," he mused.</p>
<p>He then stiffened.  "Error...I have an idea.  Just, hear me out."</p>
<p>___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>Nightmare's gang gathered in their living room, wondering what the boss wanted to say.  It had been a fun week exploring aus like Candytale, with only one small skirmish with the Light Sanses, who had not proved to be much of a threat. </p>
<p> Nightmare sighed.  "Error discovered that a new au formed yesterday."</p>
<p>The gang murmured to each other, looking confused.  "We're not sure how, but it seems creation is continuing, even without Ink's help."</p>
<p>"I had an idea when we realized this.  If creation continues, the balance can be maintained if Error slows his destruction.  Negativity and positivity can also stay balanced if I'm careful.  Which brings me to idea- what if we let them stay like this?'</p>
<p>All looked at him with wide sockets.</p>
<p>"What?"  Horror croaked.  "Boss, no offense, but looking after two babybones for eternity is not a good idea!"</p>
<p>Dust intervened, "We wouldn't be looking after them forever, we'd be looking after them until they grew up."</p>
<p>Killer frowned.  "We'd be looking after the two them for years, though.  I don't like Ink, neither does Error."  </p>
<p>Error frowned but concurred.  A week in, and he still felt Ink was creepy, though he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary for a baby. </p>
<p>Cross spoke up, "If we do this, we may never have to fight them again. We would be free to roam au's as we like.  I think that would make it worth it."</p>
<p>"What if they still grow up and hate us? What if it just turns out to be a waste of time?" Fresh questioned worriedly.</p>
<p>"I'm not asking to decide right now.  I will say this much; if they stay like this, I will want help.  I could watch them for the time it would take to make the antidote, but I cannot raise them by myself," Nightmare announced.  "I want you all to think about this carefully and we will vote on this in a week.  It needs to be unanimous, since this will affect all of us.  Does everyone agree?"</p>
<p>The gang nodded and broke up, comparing the pros and cons of the choices.  Nightmare let out a breath and gazed down at Dream, who was playing with a tentacle in his arms.  He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he dearly wanted to keep them like this.  He wanted his brother back.</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>The gang reconvened, and after a lot of debate and multiple votes, they finally made a decision.</p>
<p>"That's that then.  We'll raise these two."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Names and Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink and Dream start talking, which brings up a few problems.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Dada! Dada Dada Dada!"  </p>
<p>He, Error, and Horror were in the kitchen, with Dream babbling while Ink seemed to be trying to make the biggest mess he could from pureed carrots. Nightmare rested his head in his hands.  He really should have seen this coming, since his boys often called him 'Dad.'   It made sense, but it didn't make it any less strange to hear his brother calling him 'Dada.'</p>
<p>Horror looked nonplussed.  "Sorry boss, didn't realize he was that far along in speech."</p>
<p>"Dada!'</p>
<p>"I'd better correct this before Ink picks this up," Nightmare muttered to them. </p>
<p>"No, Dream.  Can you say 'Night?'  Nigh-te."</p>
<p>Dream looked confused before furrowing his brow in concentration. "Da...Na?"</p>
<p>"Nigh-te"</p>
<p>"Na...Ni...Nie...Nye...NaNa!"</p>
<p>Nightmare sighed. "Close enough. We'll work on it later."</p>
<p>Horror looked at Nightmare curiously.  "Why Night instead of Nightmare?"</p>
<p>Nightmare smiled, a bittersweet memory coming to mind. "Dream used to call me that when we were young.  He didn't think it was fair that I was named after bad dreams.  I missed him calling me that." he sighed, feeling nostalgic.</p>
<p>Error suddenly straightened.  "Please say Error.  Air-er."</p>
<p>"Er-ra?"</p>
<p>Horror looked to him. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"The last thing I want to hear is one of them calling me 'Mama,'" The glitch explained.</p>
<p>Ink chose this moment to look up and open his mouth.</p>
<p>"Mama!"</p>
<p>____________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
<p>It took a crash from Error and a long time of cajoling from Horror and Nightmare, but eventually both babybones ended up dubbing Error as RaRa.  </p>
<p>Each member took some time to try to teach them the names.  Horror, Killer, Dust, Cross, and Fresh were dubbed ArAr, Ker, Dus, Coss, and Fez respectively.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leukophobia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leukophobia-the fear of the color white.   The bracelet  didn't block all of Ink's powers.<br/>tw: panic attack</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink shivered and sobbed, curling into a tighter ball on the floor of the anti-void next to the puddle of ink he'd recently upchucked.  </p><p>They'd told him not to practice with magic alone, but he had been intensely curious.  He had been hoping to see the places the gang always went without himself and Dream.  Instead he'd dropped into this horrific nothingness, and couldn't seem to focus enough to get out, frozen with fear.</p><p>How long would he be there alone? an hour? a week? forever?  His breathing increased, and his soul pounded in his chest.  The thoughts coming into his mind raced and circled, and his vision blurred.</p><p>________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Error opened a portal hurriedly-Ink was discovered missing just a few minutes ago, and he didn't seem to be in Nightmare's castle.  Ink's basic magic was just starting to develop, and it was terrifying that he'd apparently learned to travel between aus.  Thankfully, the bracelet also acted as a tracker, as it was made from his strings.</p><p>"Ink! You're in trouble! You know you're not supposed to-" He halted for a moment, seeing the five-year-old curled up on the floor of his anti-void next to a large puddle of Ink.  "Ink," he called out, walking quickly to the child. </p><p>Ink didn't respond. "Ink, can you hear me?" Error looked closer and recognizing the signs of a panic attack, quickly picked him up, re-opening the portal and stepping through.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ink came to, seeing Dream's worried face and feeling a comforting hand rubbing his back, covered in a blanket.  He was on the couch, leaning against Error with Nightmare and Dream sitting nearby.  </p><p>"Ink, are you feeling better now?" Nightmare asked, his voice calm and even. </p><p>Ink shook a little, shaking his head.  "My...my tummy hurts."  He blinked back tears.  Nightmare handed him a cup of sea tea, saying, "Take deep breaths, and drink some tea, you'll feel better soon, alright?"</p><p>Ink nodded, and Dream got up and moved on to the couch on the other side of him, providing a comforting hug as Error continued to rub his back.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It took nearly a half hour, but Ink seemed to calm down, straightening up.</p><p>Nightmare was thinking back to different incidents.  Ink had gotten into trouble for drawing on the walls countless times, and his room walls were nearly covered in drawings, some even taped to the ceiling...as if he was trying to cover the paint up.  With his reaction to the anti-void, there was only one explanation.</p><p>"Ink, are you scared of the color white?"</p><p>Ink froze, then looked down at the carpet.  "yes.."  He muttered, too quietly to be heard.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I said YES, alright!" Ink yelled, causing everyone to jump.  "I'm scared of white, and I know it's stupid and doesn't make sense! Leave me alone!"</p><p>Ink buried himself under the blanket, attempting to hide. There was silence for a few moments, before small hands tried to take the blanket off.  Ink clung to the blanket, refusing to take it off.</p><p>"I...I don't think it's stupid Ink.  I'm scared of thunder even though it can't hurt me."  Dream said softly.</p><p>"Ink, listen," Error said softly, "It's not a stupid fear.  Everyone is scared of something."  </p><p>"Exactly.  No fear is stupid, and we don't think less of you for it.  Please come out, and we can talk about some things."</p><p>Ink peeked out, looking frightened.  "You...You really don't think I'm stupid?"</p><p>"No. Tell you what, what do you think of us painting your room?  I can help you pick the colors.  I'm guessing that would help you feel better?"</p><p>Ink's sockets went wide, displaying stars.  "Yes please!"</p><p>"Alright, we'll get started soon," Nightmare promised.  He then became stern.  "Dream, Ink, I hope you've learned from this.  The reason we don't want you practicing without one of us supervising is because it's dangerous.  Can you both promise me you won't practice alone again?"</p><p>Both nodded fervently. "We promise!"</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Ink laughed, twirling around his new, and colorful room.  Dream smiled as well as the paint was packed up by the others.  Even the ceiling had been painted.  It was now a rather safe place for Ink, who spent more time in his room from then on.</p><p>"Nightmare, it may be time for us to start taking them to see aus."  </p><p>"It could put us in danger...the light sanses don't know what happened to them, and I don't want them to find out."</p><p>"True, but they'll become more curious as time passes.  This au is a rather small world for them."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"We don't have to take them out now, but it should be considered.  We should also figure out how to help Ink's leukophobia."</p><p>"True.  There has to be information on treating childhood phobias somewhere."</p><p>"It's nice to be see them happy though."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you think Error is acting a bit ooc, he's had a little over 4 years to get used to Ink's presence and help raise him.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fresh finds a couple of new students.  They're rather cute.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fresh headed to his room after a long day.  He paused, hearing giggling coming from the direction of his room.  He groaned internally, hoping that Ink and Dream hadn't created a mess in his room.</p><p>Peeking through a crack in the door, he felt his soul ease up a bit. Ink and Dream were in his room and there was a slight mess, but it didn't seem too bad.  The two babybones were also distracting- they had put on a couple of his spare coats, and Ink had on a pair of his shades while Dream had on one of his hats.</p><p>The two were spinning around and posing, clumsily trying to dance.  Fresh thought back; he sometimes danced in private to relieve some stress, and a couple days ago, Dream had accidentally walked in and seen him.  He'd been embarrassed at the time, but seeing the two attempting to copy him somehow brought a smile to his face.</p><p>He opened the door, causing both to stop and look at him.  </p><p>Dream spoke up first, "Sorry we messed up your room, are you mad?"</p><p>Fresh crouched, "No ankle biters, I was wondering if you wanted me to show you how to really work it?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Alright, let's get started!"</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The three collapsed on his bed, breathing heavily but with large smiles.  Fresh noticed his shades slipping and quickly pushed them back up.  </p><p>Dream noticed, and asked, "Why do you always wear those?"</p><p>Fresh flushed and looked away. "It's my eyes...they're scary." </p><p>"Can we see them? Please? Please please please??"  </p><p>After some begging, Fresh sighed, braced himself and took off his shades, expecting the worst.</p><p>Dream and Ink both stared for a moment.  Ink grinned and Dream exclaimed, "They're cool!"</p><p>Fresh froze, "You're not scared?"</p><p>"Why would we be?" Dream asked, tilting his head.</p><p>"They're strange.  One looks like a monster soul!  They're freaky!"</p><p>"No they're not!" Ink piped up. "My eyes are always changing-does that make me freaky?"</p><p>"Of course not!"</p><p>"Then it doesn't make you freaky either," Ink concluded, crossing his arms stubbornly.</p><p>"Yes! They're pretty!" Dream added.</p><p>Fresh was stunned for several moments before grabbing the both into a tight hug.  "Thank you both," he said quietly.</p><p>Dream and Ink hugged him back for awhile, until they heard the call for dinner.</p><p>Dream paused by the door.  "Can we come back and dance with you again? Please?"</p><p>Fresh gave him a smile.  "Anytime, kiddo."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Lullaby for a Stormy Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream being scared of thunder is canon, and no wonder- poor bean never had a roof over his head. Beware of fluff.  Songfic, kind of. I recommend listening to  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_e-23GSWxM</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare's head jerked up when a the first rumble of thunder boomed out.   He blinked a few times, before recognizing the sound and relaxing.  He left the paperwork he'd been working on his desk and headed over to the window to watch for flashes of lightning.  It rained occasionally, and storms like this were rare.  He found it rather pretty as he admired the flares lighting up the sky.  Not everyone could appreciate it however...a soft yelp was heard from a few doors down.</p>
<p>He heard a door open, followed by the thrumming of small feet running down the hall. His door flew open and a very small skeleton in a cat onesie came running in and latched himself to Nightmare's leg.   Nightmare lowered himself down running a hand over Dream's head.  "It's ok, it's just thunder, it can't hurt you-you'll be fine."</p>
<p>Dream shivered, and spoke in a shaky voice, "It's scary! Can I stay with you?"  He peered up at Nightmare with wide sockets and teary eyes.<br/>"Dream..."  <br/>"Please Night!"  Dreams eyelights seemed to expand as he gazed up at his brother imploringly. He flinched as another boom rang out overhead. </p>
<p>Nightmare let out a soft sigh and stood up, picking up Dream as he went.  It was a little strange to him, but he supposed he shouldn't be that surprised that Dream had kept his fear of thunder.  He also seemed to heavily dislike sleeping alone, and it wasn't uncommon for him to ask to sleep with Night, or another member of the gang if circumstances didn't permit him to.</p>
<p>"Alright, alright, but just for tonight.  You need your rest, and no bouncing on the bed when you wake up!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ok!" Dream happily snuggled into Night's chest as the other laid down with him. "You need your rest too! You've been working a lot lately!"</p>
<p>"Perhaps you're right," Nightmare hummed.  "Time to sleep, Sunshine."</p>
<p>Another bang rang, causing Dream to huddle closer and bury his head under the covers, the cat ears of his pajamas sticking out. "It's ok Dream, would you like to sing a bit?"</p>
<p>"Yes, please," came a shaky voice.</p>
<p>Nightmare hummed a few bars before beginning to sing,</p>
<p>"Little child, be not afraid<br/>Though rain pounds harshly against the glass<br/>Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger<br/>I am here tonight</p>
<p>Little child, be not afraid<br/>Though thunder explodes and lightning flash<br/>Illuminates your tear-stained face<br/>I am here tonight</p>
<p>And someday you'll know<br/>That nature is so<br/>The same rain that draws you near me<br/>Falls on rivers and land<br/>On forests and sand<br/>Makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br/>In the morning</p>
<p>Little child, be not afraid<br/>Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon<br/>And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams<br/>I am here tonight</p>
<p>Little child, be not afraid<br/>Though wind makes creatures of our trees<br/>And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand<br/>And I am here tonight</p>
<p>And someday you'll know<br/>That nature is so<br/>The same rain that draws you near me<br/>Falls on rivers and land<br/>On forests and sand<br/>Makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br/>In the morning</p>
<p>For you know, once even I was a<br/>Little child, and I was afraid<br/>But a gentle someone always came<br/>To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears<br/>And to give a kiss goodnight,"</p>
<p>Nightmare smiled, thinking back to the good days at the tree.  He'd helped Dream weather storms like this in the past and it was nostalgic to help him sleep again.  The shaking had long since stopped, and Dreams eyelids were drooping.</p>
<p>"Well now I am grown<br/>And these years have shown<br/>That rain's a part of how life goes<br/>But it's dark and it's late<br/>So I'll hold you and wait<br/>'Til your frightened eyes do close</p>
<p>And I hope that you'll know<br/>That nature is so<br/>The same rain that draws you near me<br/>Falls on rivers and land<br/>On forests and sand<br/>Makes the beautiful world that you'll see<br/>In the morning</p>
<p>Everything's fine in the morning<br/>The rain'll be gone in the morning<br/>But I'll still be here in the morning,"</p>
<p>Soft breathing came from the babybones laying beside him. Nightmare listened to the tapping of the rain on the roof, letting it lull him to sleep as well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Starry Nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ink and Dream get their first view of the outside world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink and Dream seemed to bounce in place, eyes sparkling.  It made zipping up their coats very difficult for Cross, who was preparing them for their first ever trip into the multiverse.</p><p>"So we're going to a place called Outertale? What's it like?  Will we meet new people? What will we do there? "  Ink happily chattered.</p><p>"I told you already, Ink, you'll see when we get there.  We aren't planning to see anyone else, remember how we talked about stranger danger?  We're going to have a picnic, and the rest is a surprise." Cross explained, wrapping a scarf around Ink's neck.  </p><p>Killer eyed both. "You remember the rules, right?"</p><p>"Don't get separated, but if we do,  hide until someone comes to find us.  Don't talk to any strangers, and if we see someone, run to one of you." Dream recited dutifully, smiling proudly as Killer nodded in approval.</p><p>Horror and Dust walked in with a picnic basket and a large, plaid blanket.  </p><p>"I'm so excited!"  Ink exclaimed happily. "When will Nightmare and Error be back?"</p><p>"They're making sure it's safe, I'm sure they'll be back soon, just be patient." Dust said.</p><p>As if summoned, a portal opened. Nightmare stepped through, and looked around at the gathered family.   "Is everyone ready to go?  It's safe." </p><p>"Yes yes yes!" "Can we go now? Please?"  "We're ready to go, Nightmare."  Ink, Dream, and Horror spoke up.</p><p>"Step on through, you all.  Be careful not to touch the edges, babybones."</p><p>"We're six, we're not babybones anymore!" Ink exclaimed as he stepped though before freezing in as he got his first look at Outertale, and the beautiful sky.  Dream stopped and gazed up at the sky as well, mouth gaping.</p><p>Error strode up to the with a smile on his face.  "I take it you two like it here?"  </p><p>"It's so pretty!" "I love it here!"     </p><p>"Move along you two, we need to get through," Horror said as he walked through the portal and almost stumbled into them.  </p><p>"Oh, sorry!" Dream called out.  He and Ink walked to the edge of the floating rock they happened to be on, sitting down and gazing up at the stars until they were called to the picnic. </p><p>Error smiled, feeling light.  His family seemed happy and relaxed. Dust was pointing constellations out to the two, and Dream asked if there were any books about the stars and looked happy when Nightmare answered the affirmative.  It was nice and he slowly relaxed, enjoying this peaceful time with his family.</p><p>After the meal, Ink and Dream discovered the low gravity and happily bounced around, laughing their skulls off.  It was a fun time, and they eventually fell asleep gazing at the sky.  </p><p>Dream and Ink both became fascinated with space after the trip, reading about astronomy and drawing beautiful pictures.  It led to some rather cute pictures, such as Killer helping Dream to understand some of the terms in a book and Cross drawing stars and planets with Ink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure why, but I don't like this chapter much. I hope y'all liked this and it made you smile though.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Burns</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dream and Ink have an adventure in the kitchen.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Side note: Dream and Ink are 5.</p><p>“C’mon Dream, it’ll be fine!”</p><p>“Ink, I think we should get someone else to help us though.”</p><p>“It’s just pop tarts in a toaster, how hard can it be? Besides Horror, everyone else is out right now, and he’s asleep.”</p><p>“...Ok then.”</p><p>The two young skeletons carefully scooted a couple chairs over so they could reach the counter and pantry, taking out two packets of s’more pop tarts.</p><p>Putting the tarts in the toaster went well. They encountered a slight problem when the toaster finished.</p><p>One of the tarts had slipped onto its side, lying horizontally in the toaster instead of vertically. This presented a problem, as they couldn’t reach the pop tart without burning their fingers.</p><p>“Oh! Can you hand me the oven mitt?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Unfortunately, pushing down to get the pop tart not only got the mitten stuck, but also activated the toaster. Both kids grew nervous seeing the smoke starting to come out of the toaster.</p><p>“Maybe blow on it, like a candle?”</p><p>Flames started to come out of the toaster after that suggestion.</p><p>“Ahhhh! What’re we gonna do?????!!!!”</p><p>“I’ll get Horror! You grab some water!”</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Horror hadn’t meant to fall asleep while babysitting, but he’d had a rough night full of (heh) nightmares. Besides, the babybones’s favorite movie was on, it couldn’t hurt to rest his eyes for a few moments would it?</p><p>Apparently it would, as he woke up to a scared Dream tugging on him.</p><p>“Horror please wake up! The kitchen is on fire!!!”</p><p>Well crap.</p><p>He immediately lurched to his feet and ran into the kitchen, seeing the toaster on fire and Ink panicking and running in circles around the dinner table.</p><p>He quickly unplugged it and swept it into the sink, where at least the flames wouldn’t touch the cabinets. He quickly wet some dish towels and put them over the fire, smothering it and putting it out.</p><p>Horror breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face the two babybones. Dream was standing nearby, looking guilty and relieved that the fire was out. Ink, however, was nowhere in sight.</p><p>Horror took a few deep breaths to calm down and looked at the damage before focusing on Dream.</p><p>Dream looked up at him. “I’m sorry.”</p><p>“What did you two do?”</p><p>Dream looked down and shuffled his feet.<br/>“We wanted pop tarts, and we didn’t want to wake you... it wasn’t supposed to catch on fire though.”</p><p>“Obviously.” Horror let out a sigh. “Are you hurt?”</p><p>Dream held up a thumb, a large blister present. “Just this.”</p><p>“C’mon, lets get the medkit.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After running a liberal amount of cool water over the burn, a band-aid with cats on it was applied.</p><p>“Are we in trouble?” Dream had watery eyes.</p><p>Horror glanced up and then patted his head.</p><p>“Nope, at least, you’re not. It was an accident, and you already apologized.”</p><p>“Oh good! Does that mean we have to tell Night though? He’ll never let me hear the end of it!”</p><p>“Tell me what?”</p><p>“Speak of the devil,” Horror grinned as Nightmare and the others came through a portal.</p><p>Nightmare looked around, noticing the open medkit and the nervous look Dream wore.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Dreamy and Inky tried to make pop tarts, and managed to set the kitchen on fire.”</p><p>“Just the toaster!” Dream protested, eyes wide. “I’m sorry, we didn’t mean to!”</p><p>Nightmare blinked a couple times then snorted and chuckled for a bit. It was funny how that particular aspect of his brother hadn’t changed. Dream was now pouting (<strike>adorably</strike>).</p><p>“Alright, was it just the toaster?”</p><p>“Yeah boss.”</p><p>Cross was inspecting the remains of the toaster in sink. The burned mitten and a piece of charcoal that looked like a tart (RIP) were still stuck inside.</p><p>“Alright, we can get a new one, and we should probably add a fire alarm and fire extinguisher to the shopping list. Where’s Ink?”</p><p>“He ran off after the fire was put out. We need to start holding him accountable for his actions, Nightmare.”</p><p>“Hmm. Alright. Dream, go sit on the couch in the living room, I’ll be back with Ink in a minute.”</p><p>In a relatively short time later, both Ink and Dream were lectured about the dangers of the kitchen and how they were NOT allowed to cook or mess with anything without an adult present.</p><p>“Ok, I promise!” Dream nodded, looking serious. Ink looked down and nodded.</p><p>“Alright Dream, you can go play in your room until dinner. Ink, we need to talk.”</p><p>Dream nodded and wandered upstairs.<br/>He headed to Error’s room instead and knocked.</p><p>“‘Dream? What is it?”</p><p>“Hi Rara. Um... Ink and me burned up a mitt today. Can you show me how to make a new one please?”</p><p>Error grinned, “Sure.” Dream looked up with a determined face.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Meanwhile, downstairs, Nightmare was wrapping up his talk with Ink.</p><p>“No dessert tonight.”</p><p>“But Dream isn’t being punished! That’s not fair!”</p><p>“Dream didn’t run off and hide after everything. You’re being punished for trying to hide it, not for causing an accident, understand?”</p><p>“Yes boss.” Ink grumbled.</p><p>“Don’t call me boss.”</p><p>“Ok boss,” Ink smirked.</p><p>“Do you want to make it a week of no desserts?”</p><p>Ink blanched. “No, nope, I won’t do that again!”</p><p>————————————————————</p><p>Killer looked up as Nightmare walked into the kitchen to assess the damage himself.</p><p>“You seem pretty calm, Boss.”</p><p>“Well, it was an accident, and nothing much was damaged. In all honesty I’m thankful it wasn’t worse. Dream once burned down half a village trying to bake a cake.”</p><p>Killer snorted. “Seriously?”</p><p>“Indeed. Anyway, we can easily replace the toaster and,” Nightmare smirked, “ I’m never gonna let Dream live this down.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is actually something that happened when I was young- my sister tried making pop tarts, it got stuck, she tried to use a towel to get it out and a fire started. Nothing else was damaged, and we got a shiny new toaster.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>